


no hetero (full homo)

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 12k of pure bs, M/M, Sexual Tension, a poor attempt, jookyun r so cute i had to add em, lots of porn, tbh this was gonna be angst and then i changed my mind so its rly lighthearted, there is an attemot at humor, they help shownu realize Things, uhhh sana and nayeon r gay chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: in which hyunwoo is a football player on his college's football team and he likes watching a certain blond cheerleader prance around the field in tight, white pants.alternatively, son hyunwoo finds that he may like lee minhyuk for more than just his ass.





	no hetero (full homo)

The thick pads pressed against the fronts and backs of Hyunwoo’s thighs have him squirming in his seat, still unused to the sticky and uncomfortable feeling. It’s the kind of feeling he figures he’ll never get over, so rather than focusing on the hot beads of sweat that roll down his neck and into his suffocating football uniform, he concentrates on flexible legs and the sparkling eyes of someone on the other side of the field.

It’s better than the stifling feeling of his own clothes, anyways.

_ He has nice form _ , Hyunwoo thinks absently, eyes tracing up and over long legs, a pert ass and a slender waist.  _ Nice form _ .

“Can you _believe_ ,” groans a voice next to him, and it takes him not a second to recognize his friend’s voice, “we’re losing for the first time this season? To fucking underdogs?” Hoseok groans again, shaking sweat out of his blond locks. “ Is this a teen movie?”

Hyunwoo slowly drags his eyes away from the long legs he’s been staring at, and nods. “Yeah, man, it’s insane.”

Hoseok’s follows the trail of Hyunwoo’s gaze across the field, nodding vaguely at the cheerleading team.

“Hyungwon told me they just had new tryouts,” Hoseok says, “they’re trying to add some new ‘spunk’ to the team, whatever the fuck that means.”

Hyunwoo levels his voice, carefully nonchalant. “Oh? Who’re the new members?”

Hoseok shrugs, “Uh, not sure? Two chicks with a Psychology major? Uhh, Kim Jiyeon and Minatozaki Sana? And a  business major kid. Lee Minhyuk.”

“Ah,” Hyunwoo nods. “Cool.”

Hoseok flashes a shit-eating grin. “Why? You like ‘em flexible?”

“Shut up, bro,” Hyunwoo snorts, punching Hoseok’s arm. “Sana seems cute.” He doesn’t even know which one she is.

Hoseok’s mouth pops open, a response already on the tip of his tongue, before the shrill screech of a whistle has his head snapping back center-field.

“Fuck,” the blond mutters, before he’s slipping the helmet back over his head and jogging out.

Hyunwoo resumes his completely casual study of exactly how far apart the new cheerleader Lee Minhyuk can spread his legs.

_ (answer: very far) _

/

Shouts and screams pour into the locker room as the group of sweaty boys pour into the locker room, the air rising with the heady scent of musk and gatorade. Hugs are exchanged and compliments echo as the football team celebrates their fifth consecutive win.

“Undefeated!” Changkyun screams, ass planted firmly on Jooheon’s lap. “Fucking undefeated!”

A rise in scream ricochets and Hyunwoo grins. It had been a close game, but Hoseok really pulled their team together in the last few moments.

“Party at my place tonight! You guys in?” Hoseok shouts over all the voices, voice booming in the locker room. The reply comes in the form of cheers and fists pumping in the air.

Hyunwoo gives a indulgent shout of his own as he focuses on prying his locker open. He tugs the jersey off before unlacing the sweaty shoulder pads and letting them both drop to the tiled floor. Rolling up his undershirt, he takes that off as well, shaking the sweat out of his black hair. Little drops go flying in every direction as he bends down to pick up the shoulder pads from the ground. He should probably shower.

“Hey man,” Jooheon says, clapping a sweaty palm on his shoulder to get his attention, “you coming to the party?”

Hyunwoo’s nose wrinkles as he rolls his shoulders. “Yeah, Hoseok would kill me if I didn’t show.”

“I heard Dawon is gonna be there,” Jooheon says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Nam Dawon.”

Hyunwoo snorts, kicking off his cleats and balancing on one leg at a time as he tugs the long, white socks off his legs. “That makes me  _ not _ wanna go.”

Rekindling a flame with an ex is not on Hyunwoo’s list of priorities right now, much less an ex he isn’t even on good terms with. Hyunwoo knows that was his own fault though; he hadn’t even bothered to properly break up, instead opting to tell her that it ‘just doesn’t feel right anymore’ over the phone.

“I guess,” Jooheon replies, rubbing a fist over his eye as he tugs his bottoms down lazily. “I just figured you might want to considering you haven't been with anyone since then.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, it’s been a pretty busy year.”

“Alright, man,” Jooheon says, clad in only his boxers as he retreats from their conversation and towards the showers, towel in hand. “Just make sure you have a good time and you don’t overwork yourself.”

“You too, man.”

Jooheon shoots him a greasy smile at this. “I have Changkyun to take away my stress every night.” He spins on his heel, swinging his hips as he heads into the showers.

Hyunwoo snorts, shaking his head as he tugs his duffel back out of the locker, swinging out a bottle of shampoo,  and toying with the idea of a random hookup. It’s been a while. A  _ long _ while if he’s being honest. It’s just that with football practice and school and finding a job, Hyunwoo hasn’t really has the time to think about dating anyone. And it’s not like he’s  _ old _ or anything–

A loud squeal interrupts his train of thought and he turns around just in time to catch a glimpse of bright blond hair flying by, paired with a smile that seems to rival sunshine.

“Hyungwon! Buy me pizza!” Minhyuk pouts, clinging to the taller male’s arm, and Hyunwoo is suddenly seized with the overwhelming desire to buy several pizza restaurants.

Hyungwon pulls a face and rolls his eyes, “Minhyuk, I’ll buy you pizza before we go to the party  _ if _ you shower.”

Closing his locker, he finds himself staring as Minhyuk laughs, tugging his shirt off to expose a smooth abdomen, lean muscle and the faint lines of abs, nipples erect in the cool air as he bends over to tug off his white shoes – and that’s when Hyunwoo spins on his heel and heads towards the showers, towel conveniently placed over a semi-hard dick.

/

As expected, over the half the student body is at Hoseok’s house, the scent of beer and sweat already pouring out the door. It’s a frat house, from Phi Alpha Summa something Hyunwoo can’t bother to remember as he makes his way through the front door.

Someone shoves a red solo cup in his hands and Hyunwoo proceeds to make his way through the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies on, smiling at the people he recognizes and stopping to dance with Seulgi. Dawon is nowhere in sight, and he heaves a sigh of relief as he finally pushes his way out the back porch. Most people are in the pool or doing who knows what under the striped umbrellas. He opts to sit on the back porch steps, purposely bumping shoulders with an obviously tired Nayeon and a blonde girl he doesn’t recognize. Nayeon turns to look at him , flashing him a lazy grin, black hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

“Sup, Hyunwoo,” she drawls, tipping her beer bottle back in greeting. “This is Sana,” Nayeon gestures vaguely with a tilt of her head. “She’s adorable.”

“Hi!” Sana chirps, legs extended over wooden stairs as she crawls over to his on his other side. “Minatozaki Sana!”

“The new cheerleader?” Hyunwoo asks, eyebrows furrowed. She  _ is _ cute.

“Yep!” She chimes, blinking up at him innocently and for a moment, Hyunwoo thinks she might be flirting with him. That is, until Mina Miyou dances over, elegance exuding from every nerve, and Sana pulls her straight into her lap.

“Hey, baby,” Mina hums, raking her fingernail down Sana’s jaw. “Having a good time?”

Sana whispers something into Mina’s ear that has the latter blushing profusely, weakly shoving Sana’s shoulder.

He turns back to Nayeon, whose lips are curled into a disgusted scowl. “They’re just rubbing it in my face. They know Momo and I had a fight and they keep acting all touchy.”

Hyunwoo scoffs lightly, laughter bubbling in his chest, “What’d you do?”

Nayeon’s eyes flash as she huffs out an indignant breath. “Why is it always my fault? I mean, yeah, this time it was kinda my fault. I forgot about our date and she waited for an hour.”

Hyunwoo winces on her behalf and offers a stiff pat on the shoulder before snatching the beer bottle from her hand to take a sip.

“So . . . how’s it like. . . being gay?” He tries, going for casual.

Nayeon chokes. “You,” she manages, after nearly hacking out a lung mid-laughter, “a heterosexual boy, are asking me what it’s like to want to grab a girl’s ass?”

Sana barks out a laugh next to him. “It's good shit. God, I love Mina’s ass so much. Her tits too.”

Mina flushes a bright red. “Sana! We talked about this! Don’t use words like that out in public!”

Sana flashes her a wolfish grin, winking. “I know. Only in the  _ bedroom _ .”

Nayeon smacks his arm and Hyunwoo looks back at her. “It’s nice. Aside from random guys telling us they could make us straight, it’s really nice.” She slumps for a bit before straightening and shooting him a playful look. “Why the sudden interest?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “Nothing. Just a question.” He doesn’t even know if he’s gay. He just finds Minhyuk to be a particular boy he finds pleasing to look at.

Nayeon studies him a moment longer before relenting, propping her chin up on her bent knee. “You could always ask a guy.”

“What?”

Sana coughs. “Shove your dick up some guy’s asshole as see how you feel about it.”

Mina chokes, coughing into her fist. “Sana!”

Sana rolls her eyes. “Try forniacting with a member of the same biological sex and sexual orientation. See if you . . . vibe with it.”

“That’s not any better!” Mina exclaims.

“You know how you could shut me up? Kiss me.”

Nayeon groans. “Could you guys not? Momo won’t even look at me.” She turns her attention back to Hyunwoo. “But really. Experiment.”

“It was just a question, Nayeon,” Hyunwoo mutters, downing the last bit of beer. “ . . .I was just wondering.”

“I wonder a lot about Mina’s legs and look where we are,” Sana quips, eyebrows raised. “Also her lips. She has pretty lips.” Sana looks back at Mina, does a quick once over, before she’s suddenly standing, pulling Mina up from her lap. “Mina and I are going back to our dorm so I can kiss her and –”

She’s interrupted by Mina’s thin fingers wrapping around her wrist, tugging her away, sputtering denials with bright red cheeks.

Hyunwoo snorts and turns back to Nayeon. “Anyways, I was just curious.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes in response, rising to her feet.  _ Experiment _ she mouths, sauntering down the steps over to where a very drunk Momo is trying to balance a beach ball on her ass.

/

Several drinks of a fruity concoction Hoseok pushed into his hand and an hour later, Hyunwoo finds himself back in the mass of writhing bodies, head tipped back as he downs another shot. Some girl has her hands up underneath his shirt, little manicured fingernails grazing over his abs. He figures he’ll probably hook up with her later, groaning as he pushes closer to her.

A quick flick of his eyes, though, finds the familiar head of blond hair and a loud voice. It’s Minhyuk, surrounded by a mass of people, flailing his limbs in some sort of way that has Hyunwoo’s head reeling because how the fuck is this so  _ hot _ .

Minhyuk tips his head back, exposing the column of his throat, unmarked skin, and Hyunwoo is seized by the sudden, carnal need to drag his teeth over Minhyuk’s beating pulse and leave hickeys scattered over pretty, smooth skin.

A sudden twitch and Minhyuk’s eyes are locked on his, bright and glazed at the same time, mouth parted in what feels so utterly, and incredibly  _ obscene _ . And then Minhyuk winks, flashing Hyunwoo a smirk as he trails his hand down his own chest, biting down on his lower lip.

Hyunwoo feels a twitch in his pants that has nothing to do with the girl currently peppering hot kisses down his neck and he has to excuse himself, temporarily snapping out of his drunken reverie to push out of the crowd.

“Hey man,” Jooheon yells when he finds him, eyes glazed with alcohol and mild concern. “You good?”

“Lee Minhyuk has a nice ass,” is the only response Hyunwoo manages before he blacks out.

/

Fortunately, Jooheon is his roommate, so the next morning when he wakes up, he’s back in his own bed, the image of sunshine smiles flashing through his mind.

His weekend is otherwise rather uneventful, the only issue being the massive hangover he has to deal with.

Another problem, however arises Saturday night, in the form of Lim Nayeon texting him a stream of indecipherable memes.

**Nayeon**

what’s up u lil gay boy?

**Hyunwoo**

im not gay Nayeon foR THE LAST TIME

**Nayeon**

Whatever u say,,,lil gay boy

**Hyunwoo**

that was rude

**Nayeon**

ok but rly,,remember freshman year when u kept checking out Seungcheol’s ass?

**Hyunwoo**

i waS ADMIRNG HIS FORM

**Nayeon**

it’s called..u wanted to tap his ass

**Hyuwoo**

no i was just checkin out his form

u kno

like guys bein bros

**Nayeon**

…..

**Hyunwoo**

minhyuk has a nice ass

**Nayeon**

Experiment.

/

The next week is hectic, almost too much so. Between balancing writing his politics essay and studying for his chem class, Hyunwoo finds Friday night practice to be particular hell.

“Dude, you look like shit,” Jooheon snorts as Hyunwoo trudges past him, eyes drooping in exhaustion. “This is why I told you to get some sleep.”

“Who is sleep?” Hyunwoo responds rubbing his eye blearily. “She sounds lovely. And you passed the fuck out after that bio exam. You didn’t even notice I was up.”

Changkyun steps out of the showers, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, and cocks a hip, eyeing Hyunwoo.

“I told you to sleep, did I not?” HE asks, pointing an accusatory finger at Hyunwoo.

And to be fair, Changkyun had texted him last night to sleep, but Hyunwoo figured three shots of espresso could cure any fatigue.

He was wrong.

“I’m just gonna go shower and then go sleep, okay?” Hyunwoo mutters, shoving past Changkyun to step into the showers.

He receives a slap to ass with a towel, courtesy of Hoseok, as he steps in, the sound of steam hissing filling his head. Usually he’d smack Hoseok back, but right now all he can do is trudge towards the sectioned off showers, shaking the fatigue out of his shoulders. He pushes his hair out of his face, inky locks dripping with sweat as he moves towards his usual shower – the one on the very end of hallway – and in his tired state, he doesn’t even notice the steam rising from behind the curtain, billowing up in the air like smoke.

When he pushes the heavy curtain back, Hyunwoo is met with a gasp and a very wet and very naked Lee Minhyuk. The exhaustion leaves his body in one big swoop and suddenly, he’s wide awake, eyes roving over collarbones that jut out, rivulets of water streaming down a sculpted torso. Minhyuk’s legs are thin, thighs lean and slightly tanned. There’s a faint tan line high up on his thigh, and Hyunwoo wonders what kind of short Minhyuk could have worn to get a line like that, his mouth dry as he imagines Minhyuk sprinting down the field in nothing but a tiny tank and soffe shorts. Hyunwoo swallows thickly looking back up to find Minhyuk staring back at him with an expression of pure shock.

It is at this moment, Hyunwoo realizes that  _ he just walked in on another guy showering and checked him out. _

Minhyuk’s eyes are wide, lips parted in shock as he stares back at Hyunwoo.

But then his eyes slowly trail down Hyunwoo’s bare torso, tongue peeking out from behind his lips as he looks back up. A smirk laces his lips, eyes glittering in a dangerous shade.

“You done staring at me? Or do you wanna take a picture?”

Hyunwoo can only shake his head violently in response, standing for a few more seconds before closing curtain, and sprinting to the shower on the furthest end. He stands for a second under the stream of cold water pouring over his back onto heated skin, and addresses the fact that he really,  _ really _ appreciates Lee Minhyuk’s body and he might just be a  _ bit _ gay.

/

There’s a sort of buzz, a prickling feeling, that washes over the expanse of Hyunwoo’s skin when his body is heavy with the weight of someone’s gaze.

He has it right now, sitting on the locker room bench, shoulders screaming with exhaustion.

Snapping his head to the side, just in time to watch as a pair of glittering dark eyes slide off of him and onto the tiled floor, Hyunwoo’s eyebrows furrow.

Thursday practices are exhausting, and what with all the self contemplating he’s been doing, he’s too tired to worry about whether or not Minhyuk was really staring at him.

It’s been like this  for the past week or so. Minhyuk keeps staring at him since he walked in on him in the shower, and Hyunwoo isn’t really used to the attention from the cheerleader. He’s either really pissed or really intrigued but Hyunwoo can’t really tell which, because he never does anything but stares with an indecipherable expression.

A lot of times, it seems like he’s trying to figure something out, lower lip jutted out contemplatively, lithe fingers stroking his chin. And on the field occasionally, when they’re taking a break, he’ll find Minhyuk’s eyes from across the field, and neither will look away until an outside force makes them.

He looks up again, and finds Minhyuk’s eyes back on him, eyes darker this time. His eyes don’t flit away quickly this time – instead they stay locked on Hyunwoo’s even as the whistle to start practice blows. It’s like they’re stuck in time, and something in the way Minhyuk watches him makes it impossible to look away.

That is, until Hyungwon whispers something into Minhyuk’s ear that has the latter blushing, turning away from Hyunwoo to focus on stretching.

And somewhere between his walk to the huddle and ten seconds of self-contemplation, Hyunwoo finds his eyes drifting back across the field to eye the same ass that’s been haunting him in his dreams for the past three weeks.

He’s falling into a mold on the assembly line of death, but he really doesn’t give a fuck when Minhyuk’s ass looks that good in those tight, white pants.

He wonders if it’s worth it, all this rethinking and self-discovery over some pretty boy on the football team who he hasn’t even officially met.

When he wakes up the next morning, sheets soiled and Minhyuk’s name dripping off the tip of his tongue tell him is definitely is.

(he takes his sheets off to wash for the third time that week and ignores the smirk jooheon shoots him.)

/

At some point, it seems like Minhyuk  _ knows _ . Knows all about the times Hyunwoo has woken up in the morning, rutting against his sheets, stifling the moans that threaten to spill from his lips, whispered pants of Minhyuk’s name slipping into the early morning like a secret. Knows about the way Hyunwoo has taken to rerouting his entire route to class just so he can walk by Minhyuk leaving his own class. Knows about the little revelations Hyunwoo is going through.

The looks they exchange now are more secretive, eyes lingering a fraction of a second too long, teeth growing bolder as they drag over plush lower lips.

Practices are mostly the same though, eyes glued to each other whenever they can manage it. It’s a bit distracting, to say the least, watching Minhyuk practicing splits across the field as Hyunwoo tries to master his blocking.

By the end of practice that day, the sky bruised in purples and pinks, Hyunwoo’s muscles ache, shoulders screaming with exhaustion.

Hyunwoo stands by the bench that’s positioned directly between his locker and Minhyuk’s, licking his lips in contemplation. Minhyuk stands, a few feet away, not bothering to change, but instead focusing on wiping the sweat that’s accumulated on the back of his neck. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Hyunwoo bites his lip and looks down.

He hopes Minhyuk understands.

“Hey, you need a ride?” Hoseok asks, eyebrow raised as Hyunwoo glances at him. “I brought my car today.”

Hyunwoo shrugs a bit, going for a laidback response. “Nah. My room isn’t that far.”

“You sure? I could wait,” Hoseok presses, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he insists as he listens to Minhyuk tell Hyungwon to go on ahead without him. “I have to pick up some books from the library on my back anyways.”

Hoseok shrugs and swings his bag over his shoulder as Hyungwon follows after, and the eerie silence that buzzes in the room as the door slams shut has Hyunwoo’s body thrumming with anticipation.

They’re alone.

With a swift turn, Hyunwoo turns back around to face Minhyuk, whose back is against the closed row of lockers behind him, eyes dipping low to stare at the collarbones that poke teasingly from behind Hyunwoo’s shirt.

His legs weigh him down where he stands before he forces himself to move, watching as his image swims closer in the black of Minhyuk’s irises. The sound of his feet thudding against the floor is suddenly so, so loud, and he wonders if Minhyuk can smell the sweat on him as he presses himself up against the cheerleader, one hand coming up to press against the metal lockers, enclosing his body. Their bodies are dangerously close, Minhyuk’s eyes flying wide open.

“Hyunwoo–” he begins, lips twitching, but Hyunwoo stops him with a swift swoop, pressing his lips firmly against Minhyuk’s.

He molds his lips against Minhyuk’s, reveling in how  _ amazing _ it feels. Minhyuk stands stiff for half a second before his fingers are digging into Hyunwoo’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he gasps. The kiss isn’t rushed, more heavy than anything else. It’s the kinds of slow that melts into a litany of poems in their stomachs, and it’s only when Hyunwoo presses himself closer, sighing softly into Minhyuk’s mouth, that everything feels like it’s falling into place. Hyunwoo’s hands find a place on Minhyuk’s hipbones, thumbs rubbing the sliver of skin that pokes out from underneath the cheerleader’s shirt.

Minhyuk shudders gently underneath Hyunwoo, lips parting as he slips his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth. The elder groans as Minhyuk’s teeth gently tugs on his lower lip, releasing it with a slick  _ pop _ .

He’s shocked to find that he really,  _ really _ likes kissing Minhyuk.

Maybe more than he’s likes kissing girls.

It’s probably because Minhyuk’s fingers feel like heaven dancing down his forearms, or because his lips feel like the softest thing in the world, or it might be because he curls his tongue inside of Hyunwoo’s mouth  _ just right. _

He pulls away only to suck in a deep breath, watching the way Minhyuk’s lashes flutter open, before he’s leaning back down again, pressing a soft kiss against Minhyuk’s lips. Hyunwoo pushes himself off the wall, heavy pants slipping past his lips as he stares down at Minhyuk.

The cheerleader looks up at him, eyes a little glazed as he flashes a somewhat teasing grin. “Finally.”

/

Within the following week, they somehow establish an unspoken routine.

Even on hot Friday evenings, when they’re both too exhausted, Minhyuk’s eyes find Hyunwoo’s, glittering with a question.  _ Should I stay? _

Hyunwoo responds with an imperceptible nod of the head.  _ Yes _ .

He tells Hoseok he has some extra math work to do, and waves him on ahead. Minhyuk does the same, telling Hyungwon they’ll catch up later. Hyunwoo’s glad Hoseok doesn’t press, just nods and walks out, bag swinging low.

He simply locks the door once everyone leaves, turning around to find Minhyuk’s gaze locked on him, this time out of his cheerleading outfit and in a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt.

The room is still heady with the scent of sweat and grass, but when Minhyuk strides forward, the collar of his shirt dipping to reveal jutting collarbones, Hyunwoo’s loses sense of anything else but Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s strides are hesitant, asking a question that Hyunwoo answers by tugging him in, hands firm on Minhyuk’s cheeks.

It starts off slow, just like last time, two sets of lips moving in sync alongside their heartbeats. Minhyuk opens his mouth obediently when Hyunwoo’s tongue runs across his bottom lip, then across the ridges of his teeth, and finally tasting the sweet flavor of his name on Minhyuk’s tongue.

Hyunwoo backs Minhyuk up against the locker, pressing his hands against Minhyuk’s hips as he does so. Minhyuk’s fingers tangle into Hyunwoo’s hair, soft moans slipping past his lips as Hyunwoo moves a hand up and over the curve of his ass. Their bodies slot together, lips only parting as they beg for breath into each other’s mouths.

“H–Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk whines as the older male moves both his hands over the curve of Minhyuk’s ass and to his thighs, fingers pressing in to lift. For a split second, Minhyuk panics, hiking his legs up to wrap around Hyunwoo’s waist, thin arms draping over Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders.

Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back at the way Minhyuk says his name, biting down on Minhyuk’s lower lip. Their bodies push together as Hyunwoo presses Minhyuk firm against the lockers, gasping as their cocks push up against each other.

Hyunwoo groans low in his throat, rutting up slightly against Minhyuk and gasping at the pleasure that courses through his veins as he does so.

Minhyuk grows increasingly aggressive, lips trailing down Hyunwoo’s jaw to nip lightly, marking his skin gently. Hyunwoo groans when Minhyuk’s lips latch onto the spot behind his ear, thrusting up roughly against Minhyuk.

“Hhh–hhah,” Minhyuk mewls, fingers raking down Hyunwoo’s shoulders. “ _ Fuck _ , do that again.”

Hyunwoo complies, fingers digging into Minhyuk’s thighs as he rolls his hips a few more times. Minhyuk’s fingers come up to cup Hyunwoo’s cheeks as their lips meet again, this time more desperately. Hyunwoo feels fire coursing through his veins, lips burning as he chases his high.

He groans against Minhyuk’s lips and with another rut, he’s coming inside his sweats, the stain probably permanent. His hips continue pushing up  until Minhyuk comes, the cheerleader’s head slamming back into the lockers as he digs his teeth into his lower lip to stifle his moan.

Sticky white drips down Minhyuk’s legs ad Hyunwoo has an overwhelming desire to lick it all up, but he settles for putting Minhyuk back on the ground and programming his number into the cheerleader’s phone.

“Text me,” Is the last thing Minhyuk says before he leaves, hips swinging.

/

The day after that, neither team has practice, so Hyunwoo can’t find Minhyuk’s eyes across the field as does his fifth set of push ups, instead having to settle for the quick glance he gets as he walks past Minhyuk on the quad. Later that night though, his phone buzzes, just as Jooheon rushes out of the room, mumbling something about Changkyun’s roommate being out for the night.

**Minhyuk**

Sup babe ;)

Hyunwoo feels like his future happiness is hanging on the edge of this ‘sup’.

So he texts Nayeon for help

**Hyunwoo**

hey minhyuk just texted me and i dont know what to do pls help

Nayeon replies so quickly, Hyunwoo isn’t sure if he should be relieved or concerned.

**Nayeon**

whAT

?

**Hyunwoo**

he said sup

wjhat does that mean??

**Nayeon**

oh my fucking god

u dont need my help for this

say hi and carry on a convo

im gna go back to making out w my gf

Hyunwoo writes himself a mental memo to get better friends.

**Hyunwoo**

Hello.

God, he sounds like a serial killer.

**Hyunwoo**

i mean hi!

Now he sounds like an overeager teenager.

**Minhyuk**

lol i was starting to think u gave me the wrong number

Hyunwoo feels like crying.

But then his phone buzzes again and he clicks on the banner, Sana’s name popping up at the top of the screen.

**Sana**

Hey i heard ur havign gay troubles

**Hyunwoo**

sana help my chest hurts

**Sana**

ah u see my young dear this is when u become a young woman and ur body starts 2 change nd u get tiddies and all of a sudden there is blood everywhre

**Hyunwoo**

no i hate u

u and nayeon ur not takING THIS SERIOUSLY

**Sana**

what is wrong woohyun

**Hyunwoo**

whomst the fuck is woohyun

**Sana**

oh

i mean Hyunwoo

**Hyunwoo**

am i rly taking advice from a gay chick who doesnt even know my name

**Sana**

yea

so do u wanna date him or

**Hyunwoo**

idk

i barely know him i juts liked kissing him

**Sana**

so tellh im

**Hyunwoo**

how

**Sana**

??

hey minhyuk i like ur face wanna get dinner? wanna suck my dick?

whatever flips ur skirt

**Hyunwoo**

now im thinkign abt his lips

**Sana**

roll w that

lmk how this goes u lil gay flower

gay blossom

get it

bc ur ,,,blossoming into the gay man u were always meant 2 be

**Hyunwoo**

my finegr keeps hovering over the block button netx to ur name

**Sana**

Die.

He quickly flits back to texting Minhyuk, teeth digging into his lower lip.

**Hyunwoo**

ofc not hahahahha

why would i ever do that

ill see u tmrw at practice tho, right?

Hyunwoo doesn’t ask the question that’s obviously laced into his text. He sits there for five minutes, waiting for Minhyuk to respond, nearly flying at his phone when he hears it buzz.

**Minhyuk**

Aight

It feels monumental.

/

Hyunwoo stands in the locker room, clothes neatly folded on the bench in front of him. Morning practice ran hard, the sun beating down on the backs of their necks and leaving their muscles aching with exhaustion.

Minhyuk is long gone (without having taken a shower) with Hyungwon and the locker room is completely empty, leaving Hyunwoo to his thoughts.

It’s unnervingly quiet when he turns on the shower, knuckles bleeding white against the knob because something just doesn’t feel right. But nothing happens as he starts to lather up his hair, or rinse his face with soap, and his shoulders turn lax into the warm water cascading down his back.

A scream rips it’s way past Hyunwoo’s throat as something warm presses against his back, skin meddling into his and fingers digging into his biceps.

“Shhh,” the person hisses, trailing his lips down Hyunwoo’s neck, and he leans into it, his body already attuned to the plush skin.

“Minhyuk,”he gasps, skin already burning. “What’re you doing?”

“You looked so hot today,” the blond pants, fingers trailing down Hyunwoo’s stomach to wrap around his cock. “God, I love it when you do push-ups.”

Hyunwoo hisses as Minhyuk flips him around, pinning his back up against the cold tiles. Water drips down their hair and into their eyes, meeting at the spot where their chests connect.

Minhyuk’s mouth is agressive, kisses sloppy and harsh as he grinds down on Hyunwoo’s cock, and the older feels like he’s about to lose it before he’s switching their positions again, slamming Minhyuk’s wrists up against the shower as he drags his lips down.

“What if – _ ah _ – someone comes in?” Minhyuk keens, fingers threading through Hyunwoo’s wet hair as he arches his back.

Hyunwoo’s voice shakes as he wraps his hand around both their cocks, biting down moan. “Should’ve thought of that b–before you came in here – _ fuck _ .”

Their bodies move in sync, Minhyuk’s hips desperately thrust up from the wall, little stifled whimpers slipping past his lips. Hyunwoo grunts a little, blinking as the water blurs his vision. Hyunwoo’s free hand tangles into Minhyuk’s hair, twisting his head to the side as he nips and licks at the bared skin.

The water soon turns cold on Minhyuk’s skin but Hyunwoo’s tongue is still blazing a fire down his body; against his nipples then collarbones and neck, up until their mouths move together and tongues twirl. The feeling of Hyunwoo’s rough, calloused palm on their cocks, thumb hesitantly flicking over the head of Minhyuk’s length, has him squirming and begging for more. The other hand, still wrapped in his hair, tightens it’s hold as Minhyuk keens, lips parting.

“God, Hyunwoo, please,” Minhyuk mewls, tugging on Hyunwoo’s hair as he weakly thrashes under the water, searching for his climax.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hyunwoo hisses at the sight, letting his other hand fall from yanking Minhyuk’s hair to cupping his balls, catalyzing his orgasm until white is sticky in the hairs of Hyunwoo’s thigh. The older follows right after, hips rutting into soft fingers holding tight around him.

The both pant as the come trickles down their bodies and into the drain, chests pressed together. Minhyuk’s fingers slowly detangle from Hyunwoo’s hair as he shifts, hissing at the cold water.

“See you later,” he finally says, breaking the stillness in the air.

Minhyuk shoots him an indecipherable look, brows furrowed before he looks away. “Yeah.”

By the time they both leave the locker room, it’s dark outside and Hyunwoo feels a funny feeling in his stomach as he watches Minhyuk’s retreating figure.

/

They don’t talk about what they’re doing, about what it means or what they  _ mean _ to each other.

Hyunwoo only knows Minhyuk in the empty locker room, lithe fingers tugging off their clothes as quickly as possible, or when hands are wrapped around toned forearms, tugging their bodies into empty storage rooms. Sometimes he likes pinning Minhyuk up against the wall, hiking his leg up as he grinds down on the younger, reveling in the way Minhyuk falls apart underneath him. Other times, he traps Minhyuk against empty cardboard boxes, their breaths coming out in a rushed frenzy. But his favorite is when he lifts Minhyuk up to sit on a desk or pile of boxes, legs opening wide so he can fit right against him.

Those are the moments he can properly appreciate Minhyuk’s body, teeth dragging over his neck to leave purplish red marks, fingers slipping under his shirt to ghost over pert nipples.

Minhyuk likes to draw him in like that, shoot him a couple glances laced with lust until Hyunwoo snaps, dragging them both into a secluded corner. As it turns out, Hyunwoo doesn’t mind, leaning into the way Minhyuk locks his legs around the older's waist, crotches brushing together as they stain their clothes with sin under the watchful eyes of fate.

Weeks turn into months and soon it’s spring and they’re still folding into each other but this time, there’s an addition: when it’s late at night and Hyunwoo sneaks into Minhyuk’s room.

He doesn’t know where Minhyuk’s roommate always goes, but he’s lucky enough that the room is always empty whenever he shows up.

What they do at night is more dangerous territory. It’s not rushed hanjobs in the locker room or heated makeouts in a supply closet, but more tentative and careful, like they’re tasting each other for the first time. It starts with Hyunwoo on top of Minhyuk, trailing sweet kisses down his chin and neck, to his chest where he sucks proud hickeys on a blank canvas. It leads to Minhyuk’s cock in his mouth, a strange feeling, but one that Hyunwoo quickly realizes he enjoys, especially when he feels Minhyuk writhe violently at the feeling, a spew of curses escaping his throat.

When Minhyuk sucks Hyunwoo off though, it’s a different story. One that begins with long fingers gently tugging boxers down tanned thighs, and fluttering lashes. Minhyuk’s mouth, Hyunwoo decides, is one of the seven wonder of the world, reveling in the way he takes Hyunwoo all the way back in his throat, swallowing around his length. He careful at first, holding his hips back from bucking up into the wet heat of Minhyuk’s mouth, but at some point, his fingers tangle back into Minhyuk’s hair, and his hips snap up. Long, drawn out moans fill his ears and Hyunwoo has to bite back groans as he spills down Minhyuk’s throat.

Afterwards they’ll intertwine limbs and kiss, and once in a while, Hyunwoo gains the courage to take Minhyuk’s hand and let their fingers fall into each others palms (where he never wants to let go.)

/

“Are you serious?” Sana shrieks, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she leans forward. “You like him?”

Hyunwoo groans, throwing a hand over his eyes as he leans back on his mattress. “Yes, and now I have no idea what to do. I wasn’t supposed to get attached!”

Nayeon lifts his arm with two fingers pinched around his wrist. “And what’s wrong with that?”

“Don’t you get it? Minhyuk doesn’t like me and now I like him!”

Sana hums, finger tapping her chin. “You don’t know that.”

Nayeon nods, crossing her arms across her chest. “What if he’s too scared to make a move?”

Hyunwoo snorts, sitting back up. “Minhyuk? Scared to make a move? He sits on my lap every chance he gets.”

Sana grins. “There’s a reason for that, don’tcha think?” She says, smacking her gum.

Nayeon hums in agreement. “Yeah, she’s right. Momo always wiggled her ass whenever I walked by.”

“Nayeon, she was always dancing.”

“Yeah, duh, so that  _ I _ would see.”

Hyunwoo blinks. “Anyways. The way those pants hug his ass should be illegal.”

Nayeon tosses an arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulder, splaying her hand out in the air as if projecting an image. “Imagine, you and Minhyuk, fucking, but this time you get to hold his hand in public afterwards.”

He shrugs her hand off, shooting her a glare. “Yes, I like that image, but how exactly do I get there?”

Nayeon’s mouth pops open, but before she can answer, Jooheon comes barging into the room, beanie pulled low over his eyes, fingers wrapped around an ice cream cone.

He takes one look at Hyunwoo, head in his palms as Nayeon and Sana are perched on either side and grins.

“Sup guys? Staging an intervention?”

Nayeon gives him a once over before she turns back to Hyunwoo, whispering in his ear. “Ask him. He’s gay. He’ll help you.”

“Ask me what,” Jooheon says, this time five steps closer, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Uh, I was gonna tell you at some point, man–”

“Tell me what?”

“Uh, I like Minhyuk.”

Jooheon’s nose scrunches, lips pulled into a confused pout. “I like him too. Changkyun said he’s really funny and he has a cool chant for when Changkyun tackles someone.”

“No . . . like . . . I  _ like _ him.”

Jooheon blinks. And again. And again. Realization finally dawns on him as his mouth pops open, ice cream cone falling to the ground. “And you didn’t tell me?” He screams, eyes wide in shock.

“I just realized it myself, man!”

“You told  _ them _ before you told me?”

Sana lets out an offended gasp. “I’m trustworthy, I’ll have you know, Lee Jooheon.”

Jooheon shoots her a look. “Yeah, okay, but you’re not a bro.”

“Thank god for that,” she mutters, crossing her legs.

Jooheon looks back at Hyunwoo. “Am I the last to know? How could you keep this from me? I’m your roommate! And–”

“Cool out, Lee,” Nayeon placates, one hand coming up to gently lay over Jooheon’s chest. “He’s going through a crisis because he doesn’t know how to ask Minhyuk out.”

Jooheon’s brows furrow. “Well, have they talked.”

Hyunwoo winces. “Uh, about that . . . we’ve kinda been having a thing for the past three months.”

Jooheon blinks. His lips part into an affronted gasp, eyes marred with distrust.

“What the fuck, Son Hyunwoo? Does the term ‘bros’ mean nothing to you?”

Hyunwoo really needs new friends.

/

**Nayeon started a group chat**

**Nayeon added Sana**

**Nayeon added Hyunwoo**

**Nayeon added Jooheon**

**Hyunwoo**

What do u guys want

**Sana**

we’re helping u blossom

**Jooheon**

i guess now that ive been let in on this Big Secret ill help u

i told changkyun tho

Jooheon added Changkyun 

**Changkyun**

hey hyunwoo welcome 2 gay

**Hyunwoo**

this is not going to help me at all is it

**Sana**

shut up and let us Enlighten u

i have a date w mina in an hour

**Hyunwoo**

ok well let me tell u what i was thinkin

**Nayeon**

omg sana is mina finally back frm her dance competition

**Sana**

yea!

**Hyunwoo**

can u guys like..focus on me

im having a crisis

**Sana**

oh now he wants our help

**Changkyun**

omg sana i loved her dance at the last showcase!

**Hyunwoo**

juST LISTENE TO ME

**Nayeon**

damn ok

**Changkyun**

ur silencing me

**Hyunwoo**

ok so im walking past his class rite

so i see him

**Nayeon**

Truly..so impressive

**Hyunwoo**

fuk up

so he walks up to me

all hot nd shit

and hes like hey hyunwoo

can u believe

**Changkyun**

bro what the fuck

**Jooheon**

how whipped u gotta be

**Hyunwoo**

no u dont understand

he was Seducing me w his eyeballs

i could feel it

**Nayeon**

r u a complete dumbass or is it just now

**Hyunwoo**

some1 kick nayeon out of this chat

**Nayeon**

oh okay lets see who the admin is

oh

its me bitch

**Jooheon**

dam

**Hyunwoo**

whatever

help

i want him 2 like me

**Changkyun**

buy him pizza

**Hyunwoo**

changkyun please be serious this really means a lot to me

**Jooheon**

no hes being serious

minhyuk lvoes pizza

**Sana**

hes right

**Nayeon**

thats actually a genius idea?

**Hyunwoo**

what

no i cant ask him out w a pizza dont be dumb

**Nayeon**

spell out ily w the pepperoni

**Changkyun**

holy shit my heart just fluttered

**Jooheon**

yea thts cute

u kno whats cuter

make him a mixtape of u spittin fire abt how u much u love him

**Changkyun**

oh nut

**Sana**

no the pizza is better minhyuk would die for a pizza

**Nayeon**

stick the mixtape in the pizza

**Jooheon**

genius

**Hyunwoo**

u all suck

**Changkyun**

even me

ur son?

**Hyunwoo**

i demand a paternity test

**Jooheon**

if hes ur dad is he my father in law ?

**Sana**

dad(dy)

**Hyunwoo**

sana wjat ht fuck

**Nayeon**

ask out minhyuk w a mixtape pizza in a shirt that says daddy

**Changkyun**

y ES

**Hyunwoo**

i hate evry single one of u

/

It doesn’t really help Hyunwoo, not knowing exactly  _ what _ he and Minhyuk are.

They spend more nights kissing, breathlessly moaning against each other’s lips than before, but they also spend more nights sitting in Minhyuk’s room, fingers intertwined as they watch disney movies. But Minhyuk never questions things, never asks Hyunwoo about where they stand or what they mean.

And it only serves to make him feel worse when he sees that Minhyuk’s laughter is because of someone else and  _ not _ the way Hyunwoo sometimes tickles him when they make out or because Hyunwoo tried (and horribly failed) to imitate Luffy when they cuddle in his room late at night.

He knows it’s bad when he pulls Minhyuk into the shower when everyone leaves, marking him up with little hickeys in the most noticeable of places, suppressing his words by kissing Minhyuk senseless, hoping that it’ll drive away these  _ feelings _ .

(it doesn’t.)

/

“What happened today?” Minhyuk whispers, his head resting on Hyunwoo’s clothed chest, hair tickling Hyunwoo’s chin.

“Nothing,” Hyunwoo deliberates, running his fingers lazily through Minhyuk’s blond locks, hoping the Minhyuk can’t hear the faint quake in his voice. “Why?”

“You usually don’t mark me up this much,” Minhyuk responds, looking up at him. “Today was different.” The white light from Minhyuk’s laptop casts a glow on the younger’s cheeks, eye alight with curiosity. Minhyuk hesitates for a split second before he sits up, tossing his leg over Hyunwoo’s lap, straddling him. “Tell me about it,” he says, bringing his hands up to lace behind Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Nothing,” Hyunwoo assures him, sitting up slightly. “It’s just that . . . “

Minhyuk bathes in the silence that follows, lips pursed with patience, but not for long. Then he’s shifting closer to Hyunwoo, bringing them face to face before he’s brushing their lips together in the faintest of kisses. “Just what,” he murmurs, pulling back slowly, only to be tugged back in by a hand fisted in his shirt.

“Just,” Hyunwoo sighs, deciding to just fuck it because it’s not like he’s going to get over this anytime soon, “does everyone,” hands shifting down to grab leans thighs and a pert ass, bringing them closer, “always like you?”

Minhyuk smirks a little before he gasps, grinding down a bit. “Jealous?”

“Just– _ fuck _ ,” Hyunwoo gasps at a particularly rough thrust, “why is everyone in love with you?” His fingers dig into Minhyuk’s thighs, bruises bound to form by the time the sun rises.

Minhyuk leans down to wrap his lips around Hyunwoo’s, breathing gasps into his mouth. “What do you– _ ah _ – mean?” He lifts his hips a little, rolling them down against Hyunwoo’s in a way that has the older’s head spinning with lust.

Hyunwoo’s head lolls back, teeth coming down to dig into his lower lip. “They’re always t–touching you? Or sometimes making you laugh. It’s like they love your smile. You smile a lot.”

Minhyuk giggles a little, breathy and light. “Hyunwoo, baby, you’re not making any sense.”

Hyunwoo hisses, thrusting his hips up as he chases his climax. “Nobody loves your smile like I do.” It comes out as a murmur, but Minhyuk hears it anyways, and they don’t talk again until they’re moaning each other’s names as they come in their pants.

Hyunwoo knows it sounds weird and not at all appropriate for whatever relationship they have, but he can’t find it in himself to regret a single syllable.

They curl into each other once they’re cleaned, Hyunwoo’s chest pressed to Minhyuk’s back, arm draped over his waist like it belongs there.

/

**Hyunwoo**

guys

i have a prbolem

**Sana**

ure gay

**Hyunwoo**

fuk up

i dont think minhyuk likes me

hes liek..sunshine

**Jooheon**

?

**Sana**

the fuk?

**Nayeon**

r u drunk again?

**Hyunwoo**

no hes just so amazign

i cant match up to him

**Sana**

k then move on

**Hyunwoo**

i hate u

/

Hyunwoo decides to take matters into his own hands later that week, when he finds himself standing outside of Minhyuk’s dorm, curled fist rapping on the wooden door, quickly stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

Not ten seconds later, an unknown short man with sharp features and soft brown hair wearing glasses opens the door, squinting.

Hyunwoo blinks. “You’re not Minhyuk.”

The brunet rolls his eyes. “Minhyuk found himself a genius this time, i see.” And then he’s pushing the door open with his hip and gesturing inside. “I’m his roommate, Kihyun. Minhyuk is in the bathroom but–”

“Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk bursts out, slamming the door open, clad in grey sweats and an oversized sweatshirt. “I bought you some bread, ugly! Aren’t I the–”

His mouth snaps shut when his eyes fall on Hyunwoo’s form, quickly straightening.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, striding forward to snatch the bag of bread out of Minhyuk’s hands. “Anyways, I’ll be going now. Remember to shower, Minhyuk.” He gives Hyunwoo a curt nod, slinging his hefty backpack over his shoulders as he walks out, whistling low under his breath.

Minhyuk gives Hyunwoo an indecipherable look, scrutinizing him. “What’s up?” he finally asks, brows furrowed. “I left my phone here when I went to the bakery so I didn’t know you were–”

“I’m just here to see you,” Hyunwoo interrupts, licking his lips nervously. This is a situation he isn’t used to.

Minhyuk’s nose scrunches. “You just . . . wanted to see me?”

Hyunwoo pauses. “Yeah, that’s all. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Minhyuk cocks his hip to the side, arms crossed over his chest. “You saw me yesterday after my business class when you pulled me into that empty lecture hall and –”

Hyunwoo’s face flushes a bright red as he stutters, “N–nevermind that! I just . . . missed you.”

Minhyuk gnaws on his lower lip, eyes narrowed with a look Hyunwoo can’t pin before he straightens, letting out a sigh as he looks to the side. “Alright, well, that was Kihyun. He’s my best friend but he’s a dual major so he never has time to hang out.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “What did he mean ‘remember to shower’? And why haven’t I seen him before? I’ve been over here a couple times.”

Minhyuk’s body relaxes as he stalks forward, pushing Hyunwoo back until the latter sits on his bed.

“He’s just acting like a mom because he’s going back home to help his mom move,” Minhyuk replies, carefully, tucking himself into Hyunwoo’s lap. “And you haven’t seen him because he’s always out really late studying.”

“ . . . oh,” Hyunwoo finally responds as he carefully shifts, arm wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist to tug the cheerleader closer.

Minhyuk sighs a little, pulling his laptop out from underneath his bed. “Watch One Piece with me.”

So Hyunwoo nods and latches his fingers to Minhyuk’s hips. At some point in the night, they shift so that Minhyuk instead lays between Hyunwoo’s legs, their bodies splayed across the mattress. Hyunwoo’s back is sore from the way it presses into the headboard, legs beginning to fall asleep under the weight of Minhyuk’s body, but then Minhyuk’s fingers come up to lace with Hyunwoo’s fingers, eyes crinkling a bit as he giggles at something on his laptop, and Hyunwoo realizes he doesn’t care.

Doesn’t care how many times Minhyuk cracks the same joke about it being sunny outside, doesn’t care how many times Minhyuk drapes himself over Hyunwoo, doesn’t care how many times Minhyuk laughs in that same obnoxious way.

And it might be because Minhyuk has the brightest smile he’s ever seen, or maybe because nobody knows how to cuddle like Minhyuk, or maybe it’s in the way Minhyuk folds himself in when he’s tired, nuzzling deeper.

Hyunwoo thinks it might just be because it’s Lee Minhyuk, and there’s no one else quite like him.

/

Morning light filters through white curtains and forces it’s way past Hyunwoo’s lids, forcing him awake. His eyes crack open as they meet an unfamiliar bedspread, long legs wrapped around his.

Minhyuk’s arm is draped around his waist, face nuzzled into Hyunwoo’s chest. Sleep dangles on Hyunwoo’s lashes as brings his fingers up to gently brush away the lock of hair that hangs over Minhyuk’s eyes, obstructing Hyunwoo’s view of perfection.

His eyes trail down the slopes of Minhyuk’s cheekbones, over the curve of his cupid’s bow, all the way to his chest as it rises and falls steadily to the rhythm of his breaths.

But then Minhyuk’s lashes flutter, and his eyes split open, yawning morning breath into Hyunwoo’s face (he doesn’t even mind).

His eyes find Hyunwoo’s, lips splitting into a lazy grin. “Aren’t I sexy even when I’m asleep?”

Hyunwoo leans down and plants a kiss on Minhyuk’s lips, pushing himself back up. “Yeah.”

Minhyuk blinks owlishly. “Is this what happens when I let you sleep over?” He sits up a little, using his elbows to prop his upper half up. And in that moment, Hyunwoo doesn’t think it could get anymore perfect than waking up every morning to a greasy Lee Minhyuk, half his hair sticking up, lips pouty, and a random episode of One Piece playing in the background.

“Date me,” he breathes, without thinking, as he watching Minhyuk blearily rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Minhyuk stills and looks up, mouth agape. “What?”

Hyunwoo panics. “What.”

Minhyuk pouts sleepily. “What did you say?”

Right. Be a man. Don’t run from the love of your life.

Hyunwoo inhales shakily, using one hand to flatten his hair and make himself look a bit more presentable.

“Wanna date me? I . . . like you . . . and your face and stuff.”

Minhyuk stares at him for a few more moments and Hyunwoo feels like his whole world is about to end, but then Minhyuk’s pushing himself up and throwing a leg over Hyunwoo’s waist.

“Finally,” he mutters as he cups Hyunwoo’s face in his hands, leaning down to press his lips against Hyunwoo’s.

/

**Hyunwoo**

guys

hey guys

**Changkyun**

what dad(dy)

**Hyunwoo**

i told him

i told minhyuk

**Jooheon**

whAT

**Nayeon**

bitch

**Sana**

spill

**Hyunwoo**

this is the best day of my entire life

i told him i liked him and i said i wanna date him and he kissed me

im so haPPY

**Jooheon**

congratz bro

**Changkyun**

u diDNT DO THE PIZZA MIXTAPE

**Nayeon**

did we rly go thru all this for nothing

**Jooheon**

U DIDNT TAKE MY BABYS IDEA?

**Hyunwoo**

I NEBER SIAD I WOULD TAKE THE STUPID IDEA

**Sana**

hyunwoo thats mean :(

**Hyunwoo**

im never getting over this

im dating lee minhyuk

the most perfect person ever?

**Jooheon**

nah thts changkyun my baby

**Changkyun**

ily babe

**Hyunwoo**

im violently gagging

**Sana**

oo he a Freak

**Hyunwoo**

fuk off

/

The next night, he walks back to Minhyuk’s apartment, this time ready to spend the night at his  _ boyfriend’s _ place. Hoseok walks him down, trying to explain the team’s strategy for the next game, hands waving wildly as he tries to explain a run.

“Look, man,” Hyunwoo sighs as he clicks a button on the elevator, “You can just explain this to me during practice. Do you really to tell me this now?”

Hoseok pouts. “I just want you to know this because I came up with the play during lunch!”

The doors slide open and Hyunwoo steps out, shaking his head, Hoseok trailing behind him.

“Alright, man, Minhyuk’s at the library because he left his notebook there. He’ll be up in five minutes so you can explain it to me while I wait.”

Hoseok frowns at this. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about you guys! Why was I the last to know?”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he knocks on the door. “You weren’t the last to know! I just didn’t know what to say! ‘Hey man I like Minhyuk’s ass’ isn’t exactly the most normal thing I could say.”

The door opens before Hoseok can reply, revealing a grumbling Kihyun, glasses perched low on the bridge on the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he sniffs, shifting his body to the side to let Hyunwoo in, not even sparing Hoseok a glance. “I have something to talk to you about.”

Hyunwoo’s brows furrow, nose scrunching a bit as he turns to look at Kihyun. “What?”

Kihyun rolls his shoulders back, stepping forward until he’s only about four inches from Hyunwoo’s face, high in his tip toes. “Lee Minhyuk is a stupid, smelly boy with horrible habits, but if you ever make him shed a single tear I will single handedly ruin your entire life and then kill you.”

Hoseok shudders next to him and Hyunwoo can only stare, mouth ajar.

“Don’t think I won’t do it,” Kihyun continues, pushing his glasses up with a knuckle, “because I took organic chem and I know how to kill a man and get away with it. I will destroy your will to live if you ever hurt Minhyuk. I mean it.” And with that he turns on his heel, stalking out the door.

“Holy shit,” Hyunwoo finally mutters, “that was–”

“Hot,” Hoseok interrupts, breathing heavily, “So fucking hot. What’s his name?”

Hyunwoo casts him a wary glance. “Kihyun. Business major.”

“Who knew business majors were so hot?”

“I did,” Minhyuk interrupts, casting them a smug smile as he walks through the door. “I’m a business major. I’m hot. That’s all the evidence you need.”

“Give me his number, Minhyuk,” Hoseok begs, eyes watering as he pouts. “I need it.”

“Maybe,” Minhyuk replies slowly, eyes glinting, “if you make Hyunwoo do more push ups on the field. And you move the warm ups to the other side of the field where we practice our cheer routines.”

“Done and done,” Hoseok replies as Hyunwoo sputters in the background, affronted more than anything else.

Minhyuk gives Hoseok Kihyun’s number, pushing him out the door as he does, grinning as Hoseok nearly cries.

“So,” he begins, spinning around as he slams the door shut, “I told Kihyun to spend the night at Hyunwon’s dorm. We’re alone for the rest of the night.” Minhyuk trails a finger down his chest from his lips in a way Hyunwoo thinks is supposed to be seductive.

It’s not.

Hyunwoo clears his throat. “I brought you pizza.”

Minhyuk’s hand drops and he rushes forward, expression shifting from seductive to excited. “Are you serious? You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

Hyunwoo nods as he lifts the box off of Minhyuk’s bead, lifting the lid to reveal ‘ur cute’ spelled out in pepperoni on a large cheese pizza.

Minhyuk tears up, hands coming up to cover his mouth. He looks up at Hyunwoo, and sobs gently, “I’m dating the most perfect man to ever exist.”

/

An hour later finds them tossing an empty pizza box out their door, Minhyuk’s fingers trapped underneath his shirt as he presses Hyunwoo up against the door, moaning into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he mewls, pushing Hyunwoo’s tshirt up and over his head, fingernails drawing thin red lines down his chest. “You’re so  _ big _ .”

Hyunwoo grins at the compliment, his hair sticking to his forehead. “In more ways than one, princess.”

Minhyuk keens at the term, dropping down to his knees and tugging at Hyunwoo’s basketball shorts. Hyunwoo gulps as he watches Minhyuk fall to his knees, reveling in the way the younger’s eyes glitter as he paws at Hyunwoo’s shorts. Minhyuk pulls the shorts and boxers down in one fluid motion, letting them pool at Hyunwoo’s ankles before wrapping his fingers around his hard length.

Hyunwoo hisses at the feeling, hips bucking up slightly from where he’s plastered against the wall. “Fuck, baby,” he groans as Minhyuk drags his tongue up, flicking the tip against the underside of the crown.

Minhyuk moans, low in his throat, and wraps his lips around the head, sucking hard before taking the length down his throat. Hyunwoo gasps, back arching off the wall as he fists a hand in Minhyuk’s hair, tugging him forward, the cock in Minhyuk’s mouth getting pushed to the back of his throat.

Minhyuk whines a little bit, gagging around his length. He tries to draw in breaths as his nose becomes buried in dark pubic hairs, fingers coming up to dig little crescent shaped marks into Hyunwoo’s thighs.

Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back as Minhyuk sucks, bobbing his head up and down. His fingers tighten their hold as Minhyuk tries to relax his throat muscles, eyes watering.

_ “Thaat’s it baby _ ,” Hyunwoo growls, grinding his hips up into Minhyuk’s face. His fingers shake as he rakes them through Minhyuk’s hair, scraping over his scalp with his blunt fingernails.

Minhyuk whines, his other hand coming down to palm himself over his sweats, hair sticking to his forehead. When he looks up, teary eyed, Hyunwoo growls, thrusting up particularly hard.

A dull ache begins to settle into Minhyuk’s jaw as he bobs his head, swallowing around Hyunwoo’s cock, but it takes a backseat to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“You’re so  _ fucking _ hot,” Hyunwoo comments from above, breathlessly as Minhyuk looks up at him, teary eyed. Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back as Minhyuk twirls his tongue, sucking lewdly.

The hand in his hair pulls his mouth off, just as his lungs begin to scream for oxygen, and Minhyuk coughs and splutters, pulling back to cough away the sting in his throat.

Hyunwoo slips a hand under his jaw, pulling him up to his feet, and wrapping a steady arm around his waist, body flush against Minhyuk’s.

“Makes me wanna wreck you,” he murmurs, voice dripping with desire.

The words melt into Minhyuk’s lips just as Hyunwoo pushes their mouths together, wasting no time with chaste kisses, and licking his tongue inside. The intensity of it all has Minhyuk’s head reeling, hands coming up to grab Hyunwoo’s biceps, whimpering weakly against his mouth.

Hyunwoo’s pulls his mouth back slowly, a trail of spit connecting his lips to Minhyuk’s, and walks backwards until the backs of his knees hit Minhyuk’s mattress, pulling Minhyuk down on top of him.

Hyunwoo’s back meets the headboard, slotting a thigh between Minhyuk’s legs, the younger’s knees pressing into the plush duvet. Minhyuk’s head rolls back, fingers coming up to dig into tanned biceps, as Hyunwoo grinds his thigh up. They can hear the sounds of people storming up and down the stairs, but Minhyuk’s whisper is still loud. “ _ Hyunwoo _ .”

It’s broken and whiny, and it send a shot of arousal down Hyunwoo’s spine, prompting him to tighten his thigh muscles and push up harder against Minhyuk’s writhing frame.

“Hyunwoo, baby,  _ please _ ,” Minhyuk whines, bucking up against Hyunwoo.

“What do you want, princess?” Hyunwoo murmurs, hands sweeping up to push Minhyuk’s shirt up, tossing it across the room as his fingers feather over Minhyuk’s nipples.

“Nh,” Minhyuk twitches, mouth falling open as he grinds down harder on Hyunwoo’s thigh, lips spit slicked. “God,  _ fuck _ – I want your cock.” The tiny shocks of pleasure from Hyunwoo’s grinding have his words slurring, eyes glazed over.

Hyunwoo watches the way Minhyuk keens, back arching as he grinds down, the sight intensifying the ache between Hyunwoo’s legs as he lets out a low “ _ fuck _ ”.

Minhyuk’s response comes in the form of rough, calloused hands stilling his hips and flipping him over before he can even realize what’s happening. It’s only when he realizes the position he’s in, cheek pressed into the pillow,  that he curls his fingers into his sheets as Hyunwoo lifts his hips up in the air, ass jutting out.

“Hyunwoo, baby,” Minhyuk begins, words slurred,, turning his head to the side in confusion, “what’re you– _ oh _ ”

Minhyuk shudders as Hyunwoo’s mouth disappears behind the curve of his ass, the flat of his tongue laving over Minhyuk’s entrance. His head drops down, trembling, as Hyunwoo flattens his hand across an asscheek, pulling him further open, the other hand moving around his hip to tug on Minhyuk’s already hard cock. Hyunwoo’s tongue swirls around his puckered entrance and Minhyuk keens, hips rutting back against him in lewd motions.

He muffles his screams into the pillow, Hyunwoo’s tongue dragging inside him in ways that has Minhyuk writhing against the mattress. Hyunwoo’s finger’s dig bluish-purple bruises into Minhyuk’s thighs, tongue lazily fucking into him as Minhyuk’s drool smears over the pillowcase.

“H–Hyunwoo,  _ please _ ,” Minhyuk whines, hips rutting back into his boyfriend’s face. “ _ Please _ .”

Hyunwoo drags his tongue back out, slowing his pumping hand, tightening his fingers around the base of Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk pants, Hyunwoo’s presence turning the air around him into a cloudy haze of arousal, and cries at the feeling of his orgasm being cut off.

“H–Hyunwoo,” he blubbers, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “ _ please _ , god, I need you.”

Hyunwoo licks his lips. “How bad, baby?”

“So,  _ so _ , bad– _ ohhh _ ,”his words cut off as Hyunwoo circles a lubed finger around his rim, dipping the tip in teasingly. Minhyuk’s fingers tighten around the sheets, knuckles white as he tries to even out his breathing. The lubed finger pushes in and Minhyuk curses aloud, reveling in the thickness of Hyunwoo’s fingers.

Hyunwoo raises himself up onto his knees, his free hand firmly gripping Minhyuk’s waist as he whispers, voice gravelly. “Tell me what it is you want, princess.”

Minhyuk focuses on not cumming right then and their, hips rutting back as Hyunwoo pushes in a second digit, curling his fingers. His lips fail to form any words, only slurred hiccups reverberating in the room.

Minhyuk inhales shakily, letting out a squeak of surprise as Hyunwoo suddenly withdraws his fingers and flips Minhyuk over, so his back is pressed to the mattress. He holds back a strangled moan as Hyunwoo pushes the two digits back in, easily, this time his broad frame hovering over Minhyuk’s lithe figure.

“Answer me, princess,” Hyunwoo whispers against his ear, lips grazing Minhyuk’s earlobe. “I can’t help you unless you tell me.”

Minhyuk only sobs as this, writhing as Hyunwoo curls his fingers. Little tears trickle down from the corners of his eyes, his nails dragging angry red lines all the way up the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and into his hairline.

He blubbers a complaint as Hyunwoo’s fingers come to a halt, his other hand tilting Minhyuk’s head up with a slight lift of the chin.

Hyunwoo’s eyes are dark as he slowly curls his fingers inside of Minhyuk, giving him so, so much, but not  _ enough _ .

“I said,” he growls, teeth scraping down the side of Minhyuk’s neck, “ _ answer me. _ ”

Minhyuk’s cock twitches on his stomach, the tip an angry red. “I need you, baby,” he whines, bucking his hips up in search of friction. “ _ I need you inside me. _ ”

Hyunwoo’s eyes darken at the words, his wrist snapping as he fucks his fingers back into Minhyuk, once, twice, before pulling his fingers out.

Minhyuk whines at the loss, his vision cloudy and fogged, but immediately stops when he hears the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. He tilts his head down a bit, chin to his chest, and catches Hyunwoo throwing his head back as he rolls a condom down his shaft, the tip throbbing and leaking.

And then Hyunwoo’s wrapping his hands around Minhyuk’s ankles, throwing his legs over tanned shoulders as he lines the head of his cock up with Minhyuk’s entrance. A sob rips through Minhyuk’s chest as Hyunwoo teasingly rubs the tip of his length over his entrance, fingernails scraping down Hyunwoo’s back. But then the head of Hyunwoo’s cock is pushing past Minhyuk’s hole, until Minhyuk’s mouth can only fall open, chanting Hyunwoo’s name like a prayer.

Hyunwoo doesn’t bother to draw it all out, instead pushing inside with one slick, swift movement that has Minhyuk’s toes curling. The stretch takes a moment to adjust to, Minhyuk’s neck bared as he tries to catch his breath. Hyunwoo leans forward to pepper kisses over the expanse of exposed skin, murmuring sweet nothings and Minhyuk adjusts.

Minhyuk’s heart races with affection for the man he’s currently begging for, fingers curling into Hyunwoo’s hair as he whispers, “move,” shaily into his ear.

Hyunwoo inhales shakily, each hand planted on either side on Minhyuk’s head, as he draws out and pushes back in slowly, the veins in his neck bulging.

Minhyuk mewls beneath him, lips parting. “S–so  _ big _ ,” he whispers, eyes slipping shut.

Hyunwoo bites down on his lower lip and focuses on steadily fucking Minhyuk, heavy pants slipping past his lips.

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to adjust, the dull pain forgotten in the sudden wake of pleasure coursing up his spine. But Hyunwoo’s still being careful, still babying him, fucking into him too slowly, and Minhyuk huffs.

“C’mon, baby,” Minhyuk says raspily, thin fingers reaching up to cup Hyunwoo’s face. “You can fuck me properly.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes flash and his chest rumbles at that, and it seems like that’s all it takes for his self control to snap.

The dynamic shifts quickly after that, Hyunwoo’s hands closing around Minhyuk’s wrists and pinning them down by his head, face hovering inches away from Minhyuk’s.

When Hyunwoo next pulls his hips back, he slams back in with full force, and Minhyuk’s only reaction is to  _ howl _ , back arching obscenely off the mattress. Hyunwoo’s hips shift a little as he thrusts deeper into Minhyuk, the tip of his cock grazing the spot inside Minhyuk’s that has the younger’s eyes rolling back with pleasure.

“R–right there, baby,” Minhyuk gasps, thrashing underneath Hyunwoo as he sobs, chest heaving. He’s so,  _ so _ close, and all he needs is a few tugs on his hard cock–

But Hyunwoo’s hands are firm around his wrists, sweat dripping down his temples as he grunts, fucking into Minhyuk with so much force, he’s sure there’ll be bruises by tomorrow.

“Hy–Hyunwoo, baby,” Minhyuk whines, trying to pull his hands free as Hyunwoo slams back into him, right into his prostate, “god, fuck•, please I need you to touch me–fuck–”

Hyunwoo’s hands fly away from Minhyuk’s wrists as he brings himself up, taking Minhyuk’s thighs in each hand and pushing them down, nearly bending Minhyuk in half.

Minhyuk sobs at the position, so utterly  _ exposed _ , discovering that his hand can’t even reach his own cock.

Hyunwoo’s hips snap into Minhyuk, the new angle sending new jolts of pleasure up Minhyuk’s spine as he moans, the sounds echoing.

“Baby,” Hyunwoo groans, voice raspy and gravelly, “you’re so good like this, you take me  _ so well _ .” His fingers push into Minhyuk’s thighs as he rolls his hips down, watching as Minhyuk cries. “Bet you could come untouched, couldn’t you?”

Minhyuk’s eyes fly wide open at the statement, hiccuping out a sob. “N–no, baby, please, I need you to–”

One of Hyunwoo’s hands wraps around the base of Minhyuk’s cock tightly, pulling his orgasm away. “I said,” Hyunwoo growls, teeth gritted as he drives his hips into Minhyuk’s pliant body, “You can come untouched, right baby? After all, you’ve done it before.”

Minhyuk has no choice but to nod, sobbing as Hyunwoo keeps his grip around his cock, still fucking mercilessly into him. He feels the coil inside him tightening as Hyunwoo fucks him, sweat dripping over his form.

“H–Hyunwoo,  _ please _ , I need to come, I–”

Hyunwoo’s cock brushes against that same spot that has Minhyuk seeing stars once, twice, before Minhyuk is screaming, back arching.

He’s gone, past his limit, but the fingers coiled tightly around the base of his cock keep him from finding any actual release. There’s a sliver of pain laced in the overwhelming pleasure that wrack Minhyuk’s body, twitching as he comes down from his high and realizes he’s still fully hard.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo grunts as Minhyuk struggles to regain his breath. “That was so fucking good, baby, so tight.” He brings his face close to Minhyuk’s, cock pushed in to the hilt. “Want another?”

Tears pool in Minhyuk’s eyes. “N–no! Please, Hyunwoo,  _ please _ !”

And really, who is Hyunwoo to deny a sobbing, pleading Lee Minhyuk?

Minhyuk’s words slur into an incomprehensible mess as Hyunwoo drives into him again, cock hitting exactly where he’s most sensitive. The younger feels the coil in his abdomen tightening again, this time, without Hyunwoo’s fingers around the base of his length.

There’s too much pleasure building up inside Minhyuk, white and hot and burning, and he feels like it has to end somewhere somehow.

Minhyuk’s nails rake down Hyunwoo’s chest, graze over his arms, trace over his shoulder,s desperate to mark up every inch of skin as Minhyuk’s end draws nearer.

It feels overwhelming, like it’s too, too much, especially when all he feels his Hyunwoo’s cock hitting his sweet spot dead-on, his stiff length laying flat against his abdomen, throbbing and  _ painful _ .

But then Hyunwoo’s lips graze over his ear as he whispers, raspy and rough, “Come for me, baby.”

And Minhyuk’s eyes are rolling back, toes curling as he utters a choked off scream that he muffles by biting down onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he comes, ropes and ropes of white getting all over both of them.

Minhyuk’s ass clenching down on his cock and his broken whisper of Hyunwoo’s name is what sets the elder off, spilling into the condom with a loud groan of Minhyuk’s name.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths and steadying their heartbeats before Hyunwoo pulls out and drops beside Minhyuk, chest heaving.

Minhyuk turns his head to the side to look up blearily, and Hyunwoo smiles at him.

It’s soft and warm, and it envelopes Minhyuk in a sense of comfort, safety next to Hyunwoo.

(he never wants to leave.)

/

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> god this was a rollercoaster and its not really the most? cohesive? but my intention was to make it kind of...realistic? like hyunwoo just sort of realizes that hes very gay for minhyuk and he panics a lot abt how to ask him about but then it all just...falls into place? idk it was my strange attempt at a realistic fic jkdshfkjsk
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
